Shamless
by Tsukitayio239
Summary: He was late. He was ALWAYS late. And he'd never know how much the Clock Maker worried about him... well, until now, that is. Ace x Julius. DIS BE YAOI. YAOI MEANS GUYS LOVIN ON OTHER GUYS. Don't like? Don't read.


HI GUYS! I HAS MORE YAOI FOR YOU! w Apparently, when I write GrayxJulius, I make Gray sound like Ace. So I decided to write some AcexJulius... and I do belive I make the two sound EXACTLY alike XD

Sorry, this isn't a total yaoi. It's like a... lime? I don't know. But yes, I shall possibly add another... few... couple... chapters... or whatever. Depends if I feel like it... x3

I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice.

I also sadly do not own Julius, or Ace.

*cries*

'He's late again,' Julius thought, tapping his finger against the desk. 'Of course he is. He always is. So why are you so worried about him? He could kill anything-or anyone for that matter-that tried to stand in his way.' And still, Julius worried. He worried every time Ace was late- which was a lot. He didn't show it to Ace. Actually, Ace just mistook his worry for annoyance. His constant nagging about where he had been and what took him so long was far from annoyance. But it's Ace we're talking about. Ace doesn't know angry from happy.

Speaking of Ace, he had, at that very moment, came through the door, his cloak per usual covered in blood. "Julius I'm back~!" He grinned.

'When is that man not happy and grinning... there is something wrong with his head...' Julius glared at him. "What took you so long? I've been sitting here waiting for you?"

"What? Were you itching to work, or did you miss me that much?" Ace asked, setting the bloody bag of clocks on the desk, removing his mask and cloak.

"W-what? Miss you? Don't be stupid, Ace. I was simply..." Julius never finished his sentence, for Ace had, quite suddenly, grabbed Julius' arm and pulled him close.

"A-Ace! What are you-!" Julius felt his face get hot.

"Aaaw, Julius! You're blushing!" Ace smirked playfully. "You're so cute when you blush. I should make you do it more often."

Ace pushed Julius back so he was sitting on the desk and stood between his legs. "Ace! Stop this, it's not funny!" Julius demanded. To be completely honest, he was totally flustered. Like a girl, any girl in general, in a Host Club. (*A Host Club a club comprized of only hansome men... *ahem*)

"You think I'm kidding, Julius? Now that's funny." Ace slipped his fingers under Julius' chin so he couldn't look away. Ace leaned in closer, his kips brushing against Julius', making Julius shiver.

"Sensative, are we? How cute!" Ace almost giggled. Yes, giggled.

"S-stop Ace. Please." Julius was practically-no, he was- begging.

Ace chuckled, "Julius, your begging is so adorable, and it turns me on." He, before Julius could reply, kissed him. Julius tried to push him away but the attempt was in vain because Julius knew Ace was much stronger than him.

Ace ran his tongue along Julius' bottom lip and, without thinking, Julius opened his mouth. Ace slipped his tongue into Julius' mouth, gripping the back of Julius' head and kissing him harder. Julius let out a slight moan and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck. Ace ran his free hand up and down Julius' thigh and Julius' entire body felt hot and burned with need.

Ace pulled away from the heated kiss and smirked. Julius' breaths were low and heavy and his face was a deep scarlet. "Ace..." He breathed.

Ace shook his head and leaned over and whispered in Julius' ear, "ssh... don't." Ace bit his ear and Julius whimpered. Ae grabbed Juluis' hips and began grining against him, the movement driving Julius over the edge.

"Ace...!" Julius threw his head back and moaned. Ace smirked and ran his tongue along Julius' exposed neck. The way Ace worked his hips made Julius wonder if he had done this before, but the thought was qickly replaced again by complete and utter extacy.

Ace began to unbutton Julius' shirt, (for he was only wearing a short... Mmm... nom.) kissing his now exposed collarbone.

"Mmm... Ace, stop... L-let me..." Julius said breathlessly and began unbuttoning the shirt himself. Ace smirked and lead kissed and bites all the way down to Julius' belt buckle.

"And look where I've ended up." Ace chuckled.

Julius shook his head, "Ace, please stop."

"You say you want me to stop... but your body doesn't." Ace licked Julius' stomach and he moaned.

He undid Julius' belt and threw it carelessly to the ground, unzipping Juluis' pants.

"Please Ace, don't do this! I... I can't..." Julius gasped as Ace licked his hardening member.

Ace, of course, ignored him and kept going, licking down Julius' length and back up again. The feeling of Ace's slick tongue drove Julius' crazy. He wanted more.

"Ace, please... stop teasing... if you're gonna do it... then just... do it..." Julius moaned.

"Hm, giving in already? Am I really that good?" Ace raised his eyebrow in amusment.

"Ace," Julius said in a warning tone. "Now's not the time to start being sarcastic."

"I'm not being sarcastic, I'm asking an honest question!"

"Ace!"

"I know, I know." Ace put Julius' member in his mouth and began sucking on it. Julius gripped Ace's hair and leaned back on the desk, panting heavily. Julius bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood and he began moving his hips and Ace took Juluis' member deeper into his throat.

"Ah... A-Ace... I'm gonna..." Julius' voice got louder and the pure pleasure coursed through his entire body. "Ace!" Julius screamed his lovers name as hecame into Ace's mouth. Ace pulled away and stood, swallowing and wiping his mouth, licking his lips. "You're so yummy, Julius~." Ace smirked. "Well, I have some other jobs to do, so I'll see you later." Ace turned to leave.

"A-Ace, wait! Where are you going!" Julius called after him.

"You can't expect me to say, Julius. I've got other things to attend to..." Ace smirked again, "but I'll be back later."

And with that, Ace left, not the least bit ashamed of what he had done.


End file.
